


【卷黑】Destiny

by 藏七凌天 (7pianya)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7pianya/pseuds/%E8%97%8F%E4%B8%83%E5%87%8C%E5%A4%A9
Summary: 此文纯属虚构，与真实存在的人物和团体没有任何关系。
Relationships: 卷黑, 天然卷发/纯黑





	【卷黑】Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> 此文纯属虚构，与真实存在的人物和团体没有任何关系。

纯黑并不是第一次和男人做了，他甚至可以称得上经验极其丰富。

但这绝对是他第一次体会什么叫做欲仙欲死。

压在自己身上的那个男人低低地在他耳边喘着气，下身的动作却毫不怠慢。纯黑难耐地抓着男人的头发和背部，嘴里发出不可抑制的声音。男人的喘息让他浑身发麻，像是有电流轻轻流过似得。他把大腿张得更开，臀部一下一下迎合着男人的动作，好让男人能进入得更深点。白皙的脖颈向后扬起，在被两人弄得皱巴巴的床单上弯出一个优美的弧度。男人低下头吻他的喉结，然后一路啃到锁骨，舌头在他的颈窝转了一圈后又回到了他的左耳，细细地舔吻着耳廓与耳垂。

啊，让我死在这吧。

纯黑这样想到。他的手指紧紧抓着男人的背，压过上面一道一道的疤痕。丑陋的狰狞的毫无章法的线条随着汗湿的肌肉起起伏伏，有一种奇异的美感。说起来这些疤痕还是纯黑给留下的，作为与男人的见面礼。

那时男人还只是个涉世未深的青年，正处在自以为是莽得不行的年纪。与纯黑的相遇一下子把他从那座小塔的顶端拉了下来，然后被狠狠地踹进深渊里，从此万劫不复。纯黑还能清晰地回忆起那青年趴在地上略带绝望的表情，浑身都是血、汗与泥土，脱力得连一根手指都动不了。自己呢？哦，自己正一脚踩着他的头，拿小刀在他背上划着字呢。

Ghost.Kill，纯黑的每个手下败将身上都会有的标记。尖锐的刀尖没入皮肤，没有任何技术可言的刀工向天下昭示着雕刻人的随心所欲。疼痛的极致便是麻木，青年没有发出一点声音，就算他想，他也没有这份力气。纵使多年之后，青年成长为男人，他背上的伤疤早已结痂，那刻骨铭心的疼痛还是蜿蜒纠缠在一起，变成了一个连死亡也带不走的印记。

汗水顺着皮肤滑下跌落的感觉清晰的不得了，纯黑觉得自己几乎要烧起来了。耳边的炙热让他心里像是有一万只蚂蚁在爬，痒得不行，于是他毫不犹豫地把男人的脖子拽了过来，张口就咬到了那人嘴上，一点都不留情——他向来不是一个很会控制自己冲动的人。血液的味道在两人口中蔓延，腥而带甜。纯黑肆意掠夺着男人口中的一切，一只手揪着那头乱糟糟的卷发，另一手摩挲着自己在男人背部留下的伤疤，几乎带上了些狠劲。

他是我的，谁也别想和我抢。

偏偏那男人似乎也是这么想的，舌头不甘示弱地顶了回去，一扫之前的温柔。两人便像是在打一场恶战般，吻得昏天黑地死去活来。唾液来不及咽下便被另一人勾了去，像两只饿疯了的野兽互相吮吸啃咬，谁也分不清舌头是谁的舌头，嘴是谁的嘴了。

就算现在世界毁灭，那也没法阻止他们，毕竟他们这个职业的人从来都把每一天当做生命中的最后一天来过。换句话说，都是疯子，没有一个正常的——能眼睛都不眨就取人人命的人能正常到哪里去？其实青年曾经要是努力一点，纯黑承认，或许还是可以回到正常人的队伍当中的。可是他被摔得太狠了，以至于脑子浑浑噩噩，义无反顾地就跟着笑得嚣张的恶魔进了地狱。

只能怪他自己太弱，没抓住机会。

纯黑推着男人坐起来，又把他推倒在床的另一端，两腿一跨俯下身继续啃。男人顺势搂住纯黑的腰，手掌压着他的脑袋让他离自己更近些。直到两人都已经气喘吁吁，纯黑才放开了男人，舔了舔嘴角的血和唾液，露出一个略带挑衅的微笑。

男人也朝他笑了笑，像是回应他的挑战般突然加大了身下的动作。纯黑一瞬间被刺激得直起了身子，头向后仰，难得骂出了声。若是他刚刚手里有把枪，男人早就去与死神缠绵了。黑色的发梢在满是汗的肩膀处晃悠悠晃悠悠，几乎要迷了男人的眼。

纯黑已经不记得他与男人的这种关系是从什么时候开始的了。好像是自己先开始的，他不知道为什么，也懒得去猜自己的心思。那时男人只是愣了一下就很快反应了过来，很明显，他也懒得去猜。

他们之间的默契几乎到了可怕的地步，有些事情就算纯黑不说，男人也能知道他在想些什么，反之亦然。然而这种默契并不是来源于对对方的了解——纯黑没告诉男人的事情多了去了——而是来自于一种更加神秘的，说不出名字的东西。

纯黑挺着腰部，舒服地喘息呻吟，丝毫没有要遮掩的意思。男人被他撩得有些急了，手指揉捏着他的臀瓣，力气之大几乎要掐出红印来。纯黑却依旧我行我素，带着笑意又有些沙哑了的声线更是让男人抓狂，想要把他揉进身体里，揉进骨头里，揉进血液里。

纯黑看着男人隐忍的表情，几乎要大笑出声，他太清楚男人的想法了。于是他更起劲了——捉弄男人就是他最大的人生乐趣。

两人释放出来的时候都脱了力。纯黑像是被人抽了筋骨般软绵绵地靠在男人身上，任由他抱着亲吻自己的额头。他们仍然维持着刚刚的姿势，下身的潮湿让纯黑有些不舒服，但眼皮一个劲地往下耷拉让他也没心思去清理。男人在他耳边絮絮叨叨着什么，纯黑一开始还懒懒地回应几句，最后烦了，仰头堵住了他的嘴，然后像只猫一样钻进男人怀里不动了。

顺带一提，这最后的温存并不是因为什么爱情，这种需要掏心掏肺的东西在他俩之间向来不可能存在。硬要说的话，只是该死的绅士风度罢了。

半梦半醒间纯黑突然想起曾经有人问过男人说他是不是你的爱人，男人嗤笑一声回答道：“他是个屁，我的爱人肯定得是个貌美如花温柔如水的女人。”

“他是我的命。”

**Author's Note:**

> 写给自己的生贺。
> 
> 终于可以光明正大地污了为什么不来一发！
> 
> 希望你们好好的，要当一辈子好朋友。


End file.
